A First Time for Everything
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: To say that I was nervous, would be a huge understatement. Because, I, Uzumaki Naruto was actually scared and beyond nervous for my very first time. Even though the one doing it was Sasuke. SasuNaru, short drabble


**A/N**: Hello everyone! Firstly, I should be apologizing for not posting anything new for a few months. Really, life is very busy nowadays, so I don't have much time to write as it is. On top of that, some bad stuff happened the past few months, keeping me from writing even more. And also, I had a sort of block concerning pretty much everything. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't find the words to express what I had in mind.  
So this is just a little funny fic I decided to write. It's actually inspired by a chain letter that I once got. So after some adeption and adding and all that stuff, this is the result =)

So please, enjoy!

**Warning: SasuNaru, meaning two boys doing ... stuff =)**

**A First Time for Everything**

To say that I was nervous, would be the understatement of the year. I was nervous enough to realise that there wasn't a word to describe my nervousness. No matter how hard I continuously tried to ease the tensed muscles of my shoulders and back; it seemed to backfire and only make me more tensed. After trying over and over again, and failing to relax over and over again as well, I finally gave up after about a minute or five. It seemed like laying back and waiting for it all to happen was all that I could do. So that was exactly what I did: I let myself fall back against the cold, leather fabric of the chair I was sitting in and waited for what was about to come.

I was never one to admit my weaknesses, but right now, I could only think of one thing: how scared I actually was for my very first time. Because, _yes_, Uzumaki Naruto was a little scared and beyond nervous for his first time. I mean, who wouldn't be. I had already done some research on the internet, and one thing had become crystal clear to me in all the stories that I read: it was going to hurt. And depending on who was doing it, it could actually hurt a lot and ache for days — weeks even, if you were one of the unfortunate ones. Luckily I knew Sasuke to be quite considerate of my pain, so most likely it shouldn't hurt too much. He always hated to bring me pain. Ever since I was little, he never liked it when he was the reason for the tears in my eyes. He always got me a lollipop when he hurt me — which was quite often — and look at me with eyes full of regret.

But somehow, I had the feeling that I wouldn't be getting a lollipop this time. Today he would cause me pain, but really, it had to be done. I mean, it was supposed to happen someday. I just didn't know that today would be the day. And since it _was_ my first time, Sasuke sure took a very long time to prepare things. That thought comforted me though; knowing that he would do everything within his power to make this the least painful for me. The thought lingered on brain — _Sasuke does actually care about me_ — and it relaxed me a little. It relaxed me enough to close my eyes for a little and zone out.

As I heard footsteps approaching, my body immediately tensed up again. I lifted my head as the steps came closer, and I opened my eyes to find Sasuke standing next to me. He had a soft look on his face, his usual frown currently not present. He looked so beautiful like that, so serene. I really wished he would look at me with that look of concern more often, but feared that this might be the only time I saw it.

Sasuke stepped closer, until he was right next to me and couldn't possibly get any closer. A soft smile appeared on his face, and for a few seconds, one of his hands came up and gently massaged my scalp in a relaxing way. My eyes closed on their own accord, but shot open when Sasuke's soothing hand disappeared. I audibly swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, and only now Sasuke seemed to notice my nervousness.

"Don't worry; I'll be as gentle as I possibly can.", came Sasuke's soft words as he looked me straight in the eye.

I searched for a hidden lie in his words or behind the honest look in his eyes, but found none. Which was quite unfortunate, because now I had no reason to keep him from doing the inevitable. Yet I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my shirt and try to think of _any_ excuse as Sasuke came even closer, almost hovering over me.

"Are you scared, Naruto?", he asked with that silky voice of his.

I bravely shook my head, despite the knowledge that I was scared like hell. If Sasuke would take the time to feel my hands, he would notice that they were actually covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. Thinking of it, I only now noticed that in fact my whole body felt clammy, and that small droplets of sweat rolled from the base of my neck all the way down my back. But that didn't change the fact that I couldn't let Sasuke know that I was scared.

"It's alright if you're scared. Most people are, the very first time. But I've done this before, so there's nothing for you to fear. So relax, and open wide."

I nodded in understanding and tried my best to relax my tensed muscles while I opened wide, just like Sasuke told me to. With one, fast movement he entered me about an inch, causing me to tense up again immediately. A visible shiver ran through my body and I couldn't stop from wincing as he went in deeper. Sasuke however took his time and went slower this time, his eyes constantly locked with mine to search for discomfort. As he paused and looked at me thoroughly when I whimpered, I only nodded at him to continue, despite my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I just couldn't let him know in what pain I was already, even though he could probably tell from just looking at me.

"Like I said before, I've done this many times before. So trust me, Naruto.", Sasuke said in a soothing voice as he refused to continue for a few seconds.

The soft smile on his face seemed to relax me, and I allowed myself to slump back in the leather chair. He was right; I could trust him. And I trusted him with all my heart — otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. As the feeling of trusts got bigger inside of me, I opened further, so Sasuke would have easier access to my cavern. Sasuke seemed to notice this and moved deeper. At this point I started to whimper again, and I closed my eyes.

"Could you please hurry up?", I asked him, pain audible in my voice.

Again, Sasuke stopped in his movements and took his sweet time. I could practically feel his eyes on me as he remained silent for a few minutes. As he still didn't continue, I opened my eyes and looked at him questioning with tears in my eyes. Sasuke looked at me with quite a serious look on his face — as serious as possible in a situation like this.

"Believe me when I say that moving faster would only cause you unnecessary pain, Naruto. It's much better to do this slowly."

Instead of reassuring, Sasuke's voice now had an undertone of authority in it. And instead of complaining like I normally would have, I could only nod in agreement. I mean, he was the one that had already done this many times before. So who would I be to tell him what was right? He would know everything much better than me.

As I nodded, Sasuke restarted his movements inside of me, going deeper with each passing second. But, like he promised, he went as slow as possible in order to keep the pain as less as possible for me. Honestly, I was very grateful for that. Because even though at this slow pace, I felt pain building up inside of me. And at a sudden point, a sharp pain shot all the way through my body, setting every nerve alight with ache as I felt a small amount of blood filling up my cavity. My eyes closed on their own accord as tears ran down my whiskered cheeks and I tried my hardest to refrain from myself from crying out in pain. My dignity was the only thing that kept me from crying out, to be honest. Because no matter how much I trusted Sasuke, I just wouldn't let him have the pleasure of hearing me cry in pain; he would remind me of it over and over again some other time, since that was how he was.

"Are you okay?", came Sasuke's voice, snapping me out of the pained haze I was in.

Refusing to open my eyes, I only nodded in response and murmured for him to continue. Despite my 'go-sign', he waited until most of the pain had faded before moving again. This time Sasuke started to move in and out of my cavern with noticeable experience, leaving the edges of it slightly burning. Most of the pain seemed to have dulled by now, and the rest of my body seemed to have gone limp too. The only thing I felt was the slightly burning feeling at the edges of my entrance, but apart from that I felt nothing. My body seemed paralysed as Sasuke continue to move in and out of me, and in a way, I was grateful for that. I'd rather feel nothing at all right now instead of feeling the sharp, nauseating pain from before.

As Sasuke continued to move, I suddenly felt something move deeply within me; the feeling of something bursting. After a few seconds, Sasuke's took it out, slowly and carefully. Relieved that everything was over, I relaxed in the leather chair, a thin layer of sweat still covering my entire body. I wiped the tears from my already tear-streaked face and finally allowed myself to open my eyes again before willing my heart to stop its erratic beating.

As my heart beat seemed to slow down, I turned to look towards Sasuke, who moved away from me, giving me enough space to breath and to calm down. He stood from his spot and walked a little further away, cleaning himself. I let out a deep sigh, somehow really glad that this was over. My sigh caused Sasuke to turn around and look at me with the usual smirk on his face.

"Now that wasn't actually that painful, was it?", he asked with a taunting tone.

Of course, being the proud person that I was, I glared at him. I must have been looking pretty funny — glaring at someone through the slight daze I was still in — and it seemed that Sasuke agreed with me on that point. He only raised an eyebrow and allowed a small smirk to grace his lips, clearly indicating that he was questioning my glare.

"It's okay to admit that it hurt, Naruto. It's not a shame or anything.", Sasuke said with the same smirk still on his face.

He was lucky: if I hadn't been in so much pain and still slightly numbed, I would have wiped that smirk off his face. So instead I opted for dropping the glare and reaching over to pick up a small cup of water that was standing next to me. Taking a few small, cautious sips, I immediately felt a little better. Placing the cup at my mouth again, I finished it in one big gulp this time and closed my eyes in bliss as the cold water made its way down my throat.

Opening my eyes again and placing the cup back to where it stood before, I noticed that Sasuke was still looking intently at me. Only when I raised myself from the leather chair and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, Sasuke's smirk disappeared and got replaced with a soft, caring look.

"The pain shouldn't last too long, and the numbness should wear off in about an hour too.", he said while leaning back against a cabinet.

I nodded and stood up, standing next to Sasuke on shaky legs for a few seconds. That didn't last long though; I quickly straightened myself and felt the numbness already wearing off a little. Really, being a fast healer was a huge advantage.

"I don't feel any pain anymore already, but thanks for caring.", I answered and winked at him in a playful way. It was an obvious fact that Sasuke never really cared for anyone or anything. Even though he was my boyfriend, it still every now and then surprised me to see him caring about me in such ways, seeing that he was close to heartless when it came to our other friends or people that he knew.

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and turned around to wash his hands, but the small smile that graced his lips didn't go unnoticed by me. As he was drying his hands, I hugged him from behind and placed my hands firmly on his chest, pulling him as close to me as possible and resting my head on his back.

"Thank you, Sasuke.", I whispered against the back of his neck and ghosted my lips across his skin. A visible shiver travelled down Sasuke's spine before he turned around.

Sasuke looked at me with that same soft smile from before and brushed his hand gently across my cheek, before he leaned down and place a chaste, soft kiss on my lips. The contact was over before I knew it, and it left my lips tingling and in need of more. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and looked at Sasuke with a seductive look on my face.

"You're welcome. But not now, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you right now."

I pouted and gave Sasuke another kiss on his lips, after which I released him and took a small step backwards. I just knew that if I stayed as close to him as I was, I would want more of him. And I also knew that he wouldn't give it to me right now, which would only lead to frustration on my side. But the moment I released my hand from his shoulders, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer again, placing his head on top of mine — yes, he was that much taller than I was — with a very sexy smirk on his face.

"But I can give you what you want when I get home tonight.", he suggested in a lower voice than usual, setting my nerves alight.

I nodded and leaned into him, breathing in the scent of his clothes as we hugged each other for a few seconds. As we released each other, I noticed him glancing at the clock hanging on the wall behind me. Understanding the small hint he was giving me, I decided it was my time to leave. There were others waiting to be treated by Sasuke, just like always. It was his job, after all.

"I'll see you tonight then. Don't come home too late.", I said as I grabbed my coat.

After a quick wink from both my side as from Sasuke's side, I turned around and left the small room. I quickly put on my coat, since it was raining outside, before I stepped outside and faced the cruelties of nature: wind, rain, and cold. Picking up my pace as I walked home, I let my mind wander to Sasuke. He really was perfect: tall, dark, gorgeous, caring, smart, funny — if he put a little effort in it —, and he had a great body and stamina. And he was all mine! Mine to hold and to kiss, to hold and touch whenever I wanted to.

But apart from being my boyfriend, he was also my dentist. Sasuke was the only one I would ever trust with my teeth. I had been terrified of dentists ever since I was young, though I would never admit that, but Sasuke was the only one that was always as gentle as he promised me to be. And let's face it: the way he just pulled my teeth was beyond careful. It was the first time to have one of my teeth being pulled, so I was beyond nervous. But just as always, he promised to be as gentle as possible, which was true. No dentist could have pulled my teeth the way Sasuke had just done.

I smiled as thoughts of Sasuke kept crossing my mind. I would definitely have to thank him tonight when he got home from the clinic.

And with a dreamy smile, I thought about the perfect way of doing that.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it =) And for all of you people that were having dirty images floating around in their mind: **Shame on you!** lol. But I think you can all guess Naruto's way of thanking Sasuke, right?

Have a nice day! And please leave a review ^^ I'll give you ... a chocolate if you do =)


End file.
